


It was named after them

by NotInTheMood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInTheMood/pseuds/NotInTheMood
Summary: The post-war time was a hard time for heroes. What must it be like for the villains?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters

Hermione walked down the corridor. Her backpack was heavy with books and notebook, quills and inks. _I just want my bed_ , she thought, _maybe a nice bath before that, and perhaps I could ask Kreacher for some chocolate. Well, she would go to the kitchens and ask for it herself. No way she was going to botter the elf that much_.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor, thinking about where to go when a pair of familiar slender arms made their way around her waist. A warm breath on her neck announced their owner. "Haven't seen you all day, beautiful. Have you finally decided to leave me for good?". It was said as a joke, but - by now - Hermione knew to recognize it for what it really was: she was still insecure, she was afraid.

"Actually, love, I was just thinking that you are exactly what I need after this day. A bath, then my bed with some hot chocolate, and you, on my arms. What do say, follow me to the kitchens?", she asked.

"What about this: I'll go get the chocolate and let it in your bedroom. Then I'll meet you in the bathroom. My classes ended earlier and you still have your bag".

The whole conversation was whispered. Pansy had her chin resting on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione turned her head to the side, just enough to brush against the girl's skin. Even with her bag in the way, the warmth emanating from Pansy's body was almost capable of ending the day's tiredness. Right now she didn't want to leave this embrace, not even for the necessary time to put her things in her room and go prepare a bath for the both of them.

 _Bloody hell, how I would like to just call Kreacher and politely ask him to arrange everything, including_ aparating _us there._ "Don't let the water too hot! I'll be right back", Pansy said, giving her a kiss and leaving. Her dark hair was still shorter than usual, a pixie style, as the muggles used to say. She was way too thin. But then again, so was Hermione.

_..._

_Hermione got on the train as soon as she could. She was uncomfortable with all the stares, but didn't want to hide - her parents suggested that she went with a hoodie and big jumper, but that would be too much. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, nor was Luna. She knew she would be lonely without Harry and Ron, but the feeling was stronger than what she was prepared for._

_She sat at the window and stared at the crowd outside. She kept thinking it was smaller than the other years, but it was probably just her head playing tricks. "Is it ok if I sit here?", asked a girl at the door. She seemed small, thin, her face was a little hidden by the bunch of things in her arms and a scarf. She was familiar... "This is the emptier compartment and...oh...Granger. Nevermind" ._

_"Pansy?! You came back?", Hermione was in shock. She thought about who was more likely to come back during the summer. The Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, and some of the Slytherins -_ for pure-blood families finishing school was mandatory. But Parkinson? Why is she here?

 _The girl turned to leave. Hermione wasn't out of her shock just yet, but the motion made her look. Pansy had lost weight, her hair was shorter than Harry's and her skin was too pale. Even so, she squared her shoulders and put her chin up. She was preparing, fortifying herself to confront everyone in the corridor, the judgment, the curiosity. She would not hide, just like Hermione had chosen not to. The post-war time was a hard time for heroes._ What must it be like for the villains? _Hermione thought about that for just a split second, but that was all it took. "You don't need to!", that got out faster than she intended. "Not for me, at least. There's plenty space and...well, people suck right now, so I understand if you don't want to be around them"._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bloody hell!" Pansy froze the instant she knew someone was in the room. "Why, in Morgana's name, I didn't lock the door? Why tend to theses here and not in the bathroom?"  
> She was sure it was Granger. The others would be outside, enjoying the evening before the winter could fully arrive. Of everyone who could see her like this, on the floor, hurt, hidden in the dark, trying - and failing - to do something simple, it had to be Granger.

The girl entered the bathroom with purpose. She went to the cupboard and picked two fluffy towels and set them beside the big bathtub. Been an eighth year has its perks. Like access to the prefects bathrooms. Of course, it came due to their various traumatizes colleagues - not to say themselves. Still. She was allowed some privacy, comfort and alone time. All of wich she was going to share with Pansy.

Turning on the bigger tap she set to arrange the bath the way Pansy liked the most: lavender and citrus scented bubbles, warm water, not hot. The little cascade making a soothing noise.

Then, she opened the locker where her stuff was kept and picked some lotion. If the O.W.L.s were tiring, the N.E.W.T.s were impossible. Worse if you were taking a lot of them. Like Hermione was. So, these little moments should be properly enjoyed. Just been together, been able to take care of each other and demonstrate how important they are.

When Pansy arrives with two mugs full of hot chocolate, Hermione is already shoeless, only in underwear and with her hair up. "Thank you, love", she says, approaching her girl. With a hand movement, the mugs are settled beside the tub. "Now, I think it's about time to clean ourselves up, don't you?".

A smile on her lips, she unbuttons Pansy's shirt. Once that is finished, she turns around. The raven black hair is not long enough to be tied up, but she still tucks it, leaving the neck exposed to a tender kiss. Hermione unclasps Pansy's bra, takes care of her skirt and underwear. Tenderness in every touch. When Pansy is bare Hermione motions to the bathtub and starts ditching her own. She slides into the tub and runs her hands over her girlfriend's skin, feeling its smoothness. She starts on her hands and follows through her arms and shoulders, descending her chest, and her stomach, where the skin feels different.

...

_The dormitory was almost in complete darkness when she entered. There was a small, weak beam of light over the other bed. She didn't make anything of it until she heard someone struggling with something._

_Hermione put her bag on the bed and walked a little further in the room. Her attention being caught by the noises. Whatever she was preparing herself for, and she pictured a lot of things while looking for the source of the noise, it wasn't enough._

_Pansy Parkinson was crouched on the floor, shirtless, with her arms stretched on her back, trying to reach a spot. Said spot, she realised moments later, was actually all her back, which was covered in bruises and small cuts. Hermione flinched only by seeing it. She was trying to apply a yellowish cream to the injuries, without much success._

_"Pansy", she said quietly, intending on announcing her presence. It was the other girl turn to flinch. Pansy started to hide everything: the cream, her back, herself. It was too late to all of that. "Here, let me help", Hermione asked. She took deep, silent breaths to steal herself. She didn't want to make Pansy uncomfortable. The girl was facing the opposite wall, a good thing. Hermione was sure that she would have already fled if she saw. Even facing the Slytherin's back, Hermione could see her struggle._

_But the damage was done now._

Bloody hell! _Pansy froze the instant she knew someone was in the room._ Why, in Morgana's name, I didn't lock the door? Why tend to theses here and not in the bathroom?

_She was sure it was Granger. The others would be outside, enjoying the evening before the winter could fully arrive. Of everyone who could see her like this, on the floor, hurt, hidden in the dark, trying - and failing - to do something simple, it had to be Granger._

_They were back for almost a month. The attacks started in the first week._

_She was going to the library and heard a sudden noise behind her. It was actually a bit of luck that she didn't turn around to see what it was, 'cause the jinx hit her fully on the back. She let out a cry - first in shock, then in pain when it started stinging. Running for the bathroom she took of her robes and saw the bruises forming._

_It was stupid, really, that she didn't see it coming. They were the losers of that war. They were the villains. Because of them, people were hurt, dead, in the mental people part of St. Mungo's. She was the villain and dared to come back to here, to this sacred place where heroes were sacrificed. Of course, she was going to be punished._

_"Here, let me help", she heard the bookworm/war hero saying. Hermione thought that Pansy couldn't hear her calming breaths. Fucking pathetic. She was so broken that Granger pitied her. She was also probably scared by the ugly injuries._

_But what could she do?_

_She stretched her arm, the one holding the cream's vial. Hermione took it and kneeled behind Pansy. Her breath was shallow on the other girl's neck. But her hand were firm when they touched the skin._ So she wasn't scared. Big deal, _Pansy thought._

_Her hands were warm and gentle, applying good amounts of medicine in the fresher cuts. They were in silence for sometime and Pansy asked herself how long it would last._

_"_ _Pansy, who did this?", the girl demanded._

Not long enough. _"No one did nothing", she said._

_"What means that someone did something. I'm serious. These are fresh. And the bruise can't be too old. Who did this? It wasn't a fight, someone hit you in the back. Did you see them?"_

_T_ _he Slytherin huffed. For someone who had been fighting her entire life and suffering with racist attacks, she sure was naive. "Come on, Granger. You really thought that we could be welcomed back? The bad guys? And why should we"._

_"Pansy, you were - you are - a kid. A stupid kid. You were not a Death Eater, nor an important member of the ranks", she said it like it was a speech in the great hall, the way naive people often do, without even seeing it. They were all stupid kids. Even so, some of them more than others._

_Hermione started turning around, but the other girl didn't realise. Suddenly she was facing Pansy, taking the girl by surprise. She could see the shock on her face, but didn't understand why. It was a girls dormitory, someone was always shirtless._ Not her, and - thinking about it - not Pansy either. _Looking down she saw why. There was a big ugly scar on her stomach._

_Pansy curled on herself, covering the scar with her arms and looking down, anywhere but Hermione's own shocked stare. "Stop it, Granger!", she demanded with fierce. Even so, she couldn't stop the shame, or the tears gathering in her eyes, or the way her voice sounded._

_"_ _Pansy, I'm sorry. I didn't know...", the girl started, but could not go on._

_Pansy moved backwards, trying to get away from Hermione. "I don't need your pity, Golden Girl. Go save somebody else. I'm not your case", she spat out._

_Hermione took Pansy's hands, one at a time, uncovering her torso. She watched the scar, and then Pansy's eyes. There wasn't pity. Just understanding. "We fought a war, Parkinson", she said. When the scar was visible again, she let out of the girl's hands and started unbuttoning her own shirt, which Pansy thought was really weird. "We all have scars. It is impossible to go through all that without getting any", she continued. And then Pansy understood what was happening. The Golden Girl had a scar too? Well, she was at the front of the battlefront. Didn't she flee riding a dragon at some point? But her front was clean. Perfect._ If this is a metaphor I'm going to give the girl a scar, I swear!

_"I've been marked too", Hermione said, taking the shirt down her right arm. Pansy could see where the skin started to get stretched and white._

_MUDBLOOD appeared there, scarring the otherwise perfect, soft skin._

_Pansy let out a terrified huff and dragged herself away further. She could see the hurt in Hermione's eyes. She knew it too. It was her fault. The tears became too big for her own eyes and started to fall down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hermione", she pleaded._

_Something was off, Hermione could tell. She felt a painful pang in her chest when Pansy ran away from her scar. She thought it was so bad that the other girl was disgusted. Only a few people knew about it. Fleur, who took care of her, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ginny knew how to deal with it. Harry because being the center of unwanted attention and making a lot of mistakes made him good at trying to understand people. Ginny because she had been used by someone too. Ron was good at giving hugs. "It was not your fault, Pansy..."_

_"_ _Yes! It was..."_

_"This was made by a cruel, mad woman, in a room full of people..."_

_"But it's what I said! It's exactly what I've been calling you all these years. And I was there, don't you understand? I was one of them, all that time, before and during the war! And they hurt you, Hermione! They hurt you!" She was sobbing now. But she didn't mind. Her hate, her stupidity was engraved on someone else's skin, without their consent, forever._

_She wasn't seeing anything, with the tears and her hair in the way. Was a fright when warm arms embraced her, securing her. She let her head fall on their shoulder and kept crying, curled on herself as Hermione held her. "Listen to me: this was not your fault. This was not you. You did a lot of things, but not this one."_

_It took a tear that wasn't hers to fall on her cheek to Pansy realise that Hermione was crying too and embrace her, secure her the same way. "It wasn't your either"._


End file.
